The james
"one day we all will fall, but for you its early, so early that you wont live to see a second longer!!" -the james to ciaran The James is the most instantly reconisable villian in Ciaran. He seems to avoid seeing his face for some resion. History early life About 67 years before the James crisis, a young boy by the name James donlo was born, he was the younger brother of ciaran donlo... At the age of 12, James became fascinated with chaos, and evil things in general. He kept bugging ciaran about it and being really really onnoying... Then, at the age of 13, James heard that ciaran met a girl, who's name was kt, and that they got along very very well... And that tere was potential they may be in love, and there was a rumer saying that too, but James saw this as a opertonity, to do the nastiest, meanest, most chaotic prank on ciaran ever... The plan was simple, on a nice buitifal day, Get ciaran and kt close to each other, then plant a bomb in the garage, and set it for a timer of 30 minutes. Get out of blast range but make sure kt, and maybe ciaran are in the range but not deep in it at all. The bomb would go off, and this would do one of too things, kill kt, or injure kt, if ciaran was in love with her he would be with her at all times pretty much but if be east he would just be helping her out a bit... It was smart... But if it killed kt then it would be a massive fail as the whole point of this was too found out if ciaran is on love with kt or not. James was quite excited for his plan to spring into action, it was a lovely day, no clouds in the sky, bright blue sky, and grassy fields, ciaran and kt where at a park... Withing about 100 meters of the bomb... Then it went off, there was a horrific explosion that slowly but surely hit kt and ciaran pretty heavily! After the massive explosion, ciaran just had a small bun on his chest, but kt had a massive black burn the went all over her arm... She was holding it, scared it might fall off... Ciaran was trying to work out what that massive black thing on kts arm was... Then kt was trying to forget about the massive burn she now had, but it was hard... turn to the light side James felt sorry now, kt was in hospital, and apparently one of 2 things can happen, she survives but is very weak and if she is attacked she will die or get injured really badly, or she dose not survive and her family would have lost there only child and it would be all James fault... He felt he needed to rethink his path completely, and maybe instead of going in random murderous rampages, maybe doing good thinks instead... So he decided to walk up to ciaran one day and say that he is sorry, and that what he did was horrible, but he really didn't realise it would end this way, obviously most of that was a lie... But he was sorry... Ciaran understood, but very barely, as James lied a lot so... But he wouldn't lie after nearly killing someone... At the hospital James was at the back of the room, feeling quite sad about what he did... The doctors had said that when she is awake she is iether screaming in pain at all times, staying quite but really storing pain up inside herself, or trying to get to sleep... About 4 weeks later kt had left hospital and was in her bed at her parents house most f the time, presumedly because she needs to recover. James know ciaran would visit her all lot too, but he didn't want to think about what happens between the two, since last time he did that kt nearly died and the city had a massive crater in it... James decided to help ciaran by geting things to help him, he even one day got a pink flower and told ciaran that its for kt, and also that James didnt know what her faverite colour or anything was, so he just guessed it was pink... the splitting The Terran-voskk war had started, a conflict that lasted 45 years... And the Vossk came to the planet James and his family lived on and invaded, they killed everyone they saw, ciaran and kt where hiding in kts room with the door locked and windows closed with blinds closed and curtains covering the sight completely, it was dark... Kt had witnessed her mother get eatan alive by a voskk and saw her farther get cut in half by the sharpe frontal wings on a h'soc, and then he got eatan... Voskk bombers had blown James and ciarans home up, and it killed his parents... James was hiding with ciaran and kt, who where very close, but ciaran said it was so that they could keep warm, not becouse of them saying goodbye and making there final moments worthwhile,, as nice as that sounded... Kt was in tears, she could hear everyone being eaten and shot an cut and kicked and killed in many other ways , but she was staying quite, voskk where very very good at hearing... Then, kt heard what she had been waiting for after 6 days, Terran ships! James heard shooting and the dying screams of vossk, but also terrans being murdered, And terrans saying things like "search the wreckages! Find survivers!" But then kt put her hand slightly up, usually meaning be quite, I hear something nearby. It was footsteps, in the house, and they where vossk footsteps, and hissing, the vossk was smashing windows and searching the house for anyone alive... Then, they stooped, and ciaran remembered, vossk can smell human blood that's inside a body... It hissed and turne the handle, and the door opened, the vossk entered the room and hissed loudly and swung its tail at kt, who barely rolled away intime! Then ciaran yelled to get to the window, and that of it attacks again jump out the window. The vossk attacked again, this time biting kt! But they all still jumped out the window as terrans ran around shooting at vossk! Then a Terran shouted to get to the shuttle, ciaran and Jane did but kt missed that one and got on the next one... Ciaran and kt where separated, there home, destroyed... When ciaran and James got to safety, James had a wierd thing happen, a figure came, and had a sword, and chopped James in half, then James turned to 2 figures, good James and bad James... Then bad James kicked good James away, and it ended... James felt, like killing a thousand men at once, and make sure there married i inflict maximum loss! James also felt power surging through his veins! He felt... At peace with his destiny, on the right path... He felt: EVIL... the dark path For those who are completely bran fried, James had turned into 2 separate beings, one housing good, the other bad... James was evil again... He told ciaran that he just needed to go have a walk, as left, but really he was going to go to the meusiem, steal the anchient book of the jith, read it, and become all powerful... Description (note this is for his unmasked self) His shin seemed to be missing with the teeth holders visible from most angles. he had a purpleish green skin couler. his armour seemed to repel enemys just by how tough it looked. Category:Andatgonists Category:James(speches) Category:Evil (to ciaran) Category:Gods Category:Supervillians Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Jith